kelfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
14. Злой труд
Bóto eháte, kim sáto fuc. Проще работать, где меньше гордых. # Venh sm﻿’en anótu. Любое знание ложно. # Voh — Yápi. Бог — Боль. # Túto sfus esúp fo so. Вам помогают только предатели. # Fit so an ejáve, sot Cum. Если вы не угрожаете, вы Чужой. # Melx — fóytu góbe am cix. Сумасшествие — лучший вид спорта. # Soh lay — nódu. Cáxec eth fo so na sóu lays, nen an etár seys, velt fox am nódu aó. Всё ошибочное истинно. Лентяй указывает вам на ваши ошибки, а не исправляет их, из-за вспышки истинной тьмы. # Hayr núdel ezír to fo ne túto enól, nen fayr lucélk ne núdel ent yetár sóu ron lay. Низший зануда боится дневного света и только критикует, а высший вампир и зануда может исправить вашу логическую ошибку. # Sek fo vohá: els gan ála? Вопрос к атеисту: существует ли абстрактное добро? # Síbes ta bi néos iváh fo so. Запрещаю вам метафоры из двух слов. # Jet an esm﻿’én jet. Родственник не знает родственника. # Venh tel ey vúbu kos. Любая мелочь имеет интуитивное применение. # Ánoc, kak so edíf no ta áno? Heyt gim fo so? Лжец, как вы отличаете правду от лжи? Что для вас аргумент? # Hu gil nel am roms? Seys elá venh fayc. Di sey soh ron. Какой главный критерий афоризмов? Они злят любого старшего. В этом вся логика. # Kim so yudúr sóu nqc? Где вы закопаете вашего обидчика? # Xam húge — cége am wey. Случайный труд — трон власти. # Rat fayót fúze, pa nuy na roná. Нет большего преступления, чем намёк на нелогичность. # Favóhec exón ho zóu sup tan neóns. Вор говорит о своей помощи без имён собственных. # B﻿es — átu fíje. Бес — негативная гипербола. # Ap — hal ta lert. Смерть — отказ от творчества. # Rat as amíto ázars. Нет ничего дороже оппонентов. # Po, bo, fo, go, no, mo — ta Voh. Сила, простота, свет, зрение, правда, мудрость — от Бога. # Ro, rot, xot, to, vi — ta ánor. Окружность, такт, выстрел, день, тепло — от дьявола. # Vur atúh an eská na isk. Начальник никогда не отвечает на заданный вопрос. # Ehúh so zóu pney, fit exón nik fo so. Вас считают своим органом, если говорят вам грубость. # Jem néos — kac am adím. Ласковые слова — гнев лицемера. # Zif ne nerén — ahítu gurs. Пародия и подтверждение — рога антихриста. # Welá ey welá, ála emá, tuf wel, bon welá (átu — pa átu sm﻿’en, sm﻿’éna). Плохой имеет плохое, добрый понимает, кроме хорошего, также плохое (негативное — негативным знанием, незнанием). # S﻿’áo eapóm mor. Лаконичность побеждает рассудок. # Neóm — zápec nóbe. Фразеологизм — меч самоубийцы. # Cef ekóu hahs. Душа питается исключениями и соблазнами. # «Nik jef» — adím am. «Грубое выражение» — лицемерное понятие. # Cáxec esk ho lus, nen an ces. Лентяй спрашивает о потребностях, а не желаниях. # Yelún at cóbu len, ne soh ul. Уберите отрицательную обратную связь, и всё будет. # An lidáyn fo Voh, an eméh k eyrín cenf ne exón pa l﻿’éhu, kak pa nejép. Кто не молится Богу, тот не умеет сдерживать речь и разговаривает с равным, как со свиньёй. # Sot kel felp, fit edóy funéos. Вы электрическая птица, если замечаете плеоназмы. # Pox — cef yap. Борьба — язва души. # Nágec eyjáve velt venh tel. Обыватель угрожает из-за любой мелочи. # Cels nakárs men — gil jek am sóu mox. Люди с нарушениями памяти — главный источник вашего смирения. # Kelf — cef am juríc. Молния — душа динозавра. # Soh fay néju. Всё большое грязное. # Kexón — cef púbe. Уговор — рана души. # Ham enár za naf. Хам ругает за просьбу. # Nuf am pa — zóge pa zóu mel. Признак нежити — хвастовство своим умом. # Venh géye rúgu. Любая символика фашистская. # Névu fer exá let. Новая информация прекращает ожидание. # Ho wel exóns háht, ho welá — diht. О хорошем говорят исключительно, о плохом — включительно. # An esúp fo sóu cayr, fit co an evúk so. Не помогайте вашему ближнему, если он вас не слушает. # Dixúk néos ne hoks — vun am mq. Вводные слова и предложения — голос глупости. # Véjelt edúbu soc, tuf Voh ne hi cels: sóu mo jet, sóu hecéf jet, sóu afr céloc, sou nayc céloc ne sóu cof vur. Вежливо ссорьтесь со всеми, кроме Бога и пяти человек: вашего мудрого родственника, вашего равнодушного родственника, вашего откровенного друга, вашего младшего друга и вашего терпеливого начальника. Категория:Ментальное